The present invention relates to the production of dies and molds made directly from powdered metals. The dies, according to the invention, are made by placing a specially formed pattern, having the shape of the desired die cavity, into a canister and fixing it in an appropriate location inside of the canister. The spaces between the pattern and the canister are then filled with a selected powdered metal, evacuated and sealed. Hot Isostatic Pressing (HIP) is then used to consolidate the powdered metal to full density. Separation of the compact along an appropriate plane enables the pattern to be removed thereby revealing the desired die cavity formed in the consolidated powdered metal.
Present techniques for the production of dies involve casting ingots of the die material which must be reduced in size by rolling and/or forging. These steps result in significant yield loss of the material and create less than ideal mechanical properties due to the coarse nature of the microstructure. Following the rolling or forging, it is necessary to machine the cavity into the die. This is a very time consuming and labor intensive process which results in substantial expense and in additional wasted material.